<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kara tiene TID by WeroCosmik_Sandia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268451">Kara tiene TID</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeroCosmik_Sandia/pseuds/WeroCosmik_Sandia'>WeroCosmik_Sandia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desastre gay, F/F, Kara y Lena siendo gays, Over me calienta más que mil soles, Sue es un amor, Trastorno disociativo de la personalidad, tid, ¿Porque amo a Red? Red es como genial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeroCosmik_Sandia/pseuds/WeroCosmik_Sandia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sí Kara hubiera desarrollado Trastorno disociativo de la personalidad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quitenme el internet....</p><p>Nota - El trastorno disociativo de la personalidad (anteriormente conocido como personalidad múltiple , pero se sabe que no tiene que ver con eso) es un trastorno que mayormente se presenta por un trauma infantil para sobrellevar la situación. NO ES otra personalidad , es otra identidad en todo sentido , gustos , personalidad , mentalidad y reacciones diferentes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara tiene TID</p><p>Si Kara Danvers hubiera desarrollado Trastorno disociativo de la personalidad por todas sus experiencias traumáticas </p><p>—————</p><p>Kara Zor-El cuando llego del planeta de kripton a la tierra y veía como su planeta era destruido mientras ella se alejaba para quedar dormida por varios años fallando en su misión de cuidar de su primo. Aquello fue un gran trauma para la pequeña de trece años que en un momento Eliza noto su extraño comportamiento mientras estaba con su familia. Veía como la chica disociada en casi todo lo que pasaba , en su mayoría revisaba como cuatro veces que hubiera subido la tapa del baño , al menos así fue en un inició antes de volver a como en un inició fue y no se volvió a preocupar.</p><p>Un segundo trauma en ella fue aquella vez que vio a su primo caer prácticamente muerto , el unico además de ella que contenía su sangre. Estuvo asustada debajo de la mesa muchas horas antes de que Alex le calmara para que hablaran. Tiempo después Eliza volvió a notar el extraño comportamiento de su hija , había momento donde podía verla actuar normal , otras veces parecía mas distraída como si viera todo por primera vez y otras no le interesaba nada más que leer o ver televisión y molesta cuando le llamaban e interrumpían. Siempre como si fuera alguien mas.</p><p>De manera preocupada fue con un especialista , era doctora si. Pero ella no podría entender la mente de la pequeña que tuvo tantos traumas desde que llegó y aunque tomaron algunas sesiones para que Kara entrara en confianza con la mujer ella por fin se le abrió y menciono que a veces dormía y se despertaba mucho tiempo después pero que en teoría todos le habían visto, múltiples migrañas y algunos susurros y risas que aveces entendía o solo eran murmullos inentendibles . Luego de otras citas llegaron a una situación , Trastorno disociativo de la personalidad.</p><p>Luego de identificar el problema sería sencillo la cura , pero no. No había cura alguna para el trastorno que Kara desarrollo mas allá de intentar llevarse bien con las otras entes que residían en ella.</p><p>Al menos esa parte si fue fácil gracias a la especialista.</p><p>La primera con la que lograron hablar fue Sue , según el entendido ella era apenas una niña de diez años que solo recuerda Kripton y todo le resultaba un nuevo descubrimiento. Fue catalogada como la que residía el Trauma de la destrucción de Kripton.</p><p>Luego estaba Red , una mujer rusa que parecía reacia a contestar algunas preguntas pero era tranquila la mayoría del tiempo , primero pensaron que era la que defendía (violentamente ) el cuerpo pero luego vieron que era un soporte de este y la protectora principal.</p><p>Y por ultimo aquella personalidad que era violenta en su mayoría pero que por suerte se mantenía durmiente casi siempre , Eliza juraba que nunca podría lidiar con Over como se nombró a si misma aquella mujer desconocida.</p><p>Intentando lidiar con aquellas tres identidades , Kara Danvers creció , se graduó y empezó a trabajar sin levantar sospecha de su trastorno mas que la de su jefa Cat Grant ya que tuvo que anotarla en su hoja de vida.</p><p>Pero al menos pudo lidiar el periodo de prueba con facilidad y conservo su empleo como su asistente. En parte ayudo aquel librillo por donde le escribía las cosas importantes para que todos se acordaran. Con Red no había mucho problema ya que prácticamente actuaba como Kara , Sue si era algo difícil pues se concentraba en otras cosas pero lograba sobrellevar las actividades que estaban anotadas.</p><p>Y finalmente cuando Kara pensó que estaba en un punto exacto en su vida donde por fin estaba bien , donde estaba correcto.</p><p>Ocurrió aquel accidente donde Alex casi muere y se mostró como Supergirl , luego de volver a casa empezó una pelea , ni recordaba una pelea donde Over se involucrara.</p><p>— Era para salvar a Alex — Susurro por enésima vez mientras veía la televisión esperando la pizza.</p><p>— Oh claro , pero ¡Te mostrasteis, ahora seras un blanco!— Over hizo resonar su voz a través de toda su mente.</p><p>— Deja a la Niñah empaz , esta feliz por esto , deberías alegrarte porque salvo a Alex — Red se hizo escuchar con un pequeño desliz al inició con un acento ruso , lo ultimo que quería era a una Kara triste y una Over molesta.</p><p>— Oh Callate Roja , ahora sera un blanco , seremos un blanco y le dije firmemente que no quería eso — resoplo Over causando una migraña en Kara.</p><p>— Mejor vuelve a dormir , a ti no te importa esto realmente ya que hubieras estado despierta y pasado por el miedo si así hubiera sido — Red solo estaba a la defensiva.</p><p>— Oh Dios Kara — Se escuchó a Alex entrar al apartamento con la pizza.</p><p>— Ya veras que Danvers esta de acuerdo con nosotras que esto fue revelador y que deberíamos ser héroes — Red sentencio con una sonrisa autosuficiente.</p><p>— Eso fue una pésima idea — Dijo Alex confundiendo a todas. Incluida Over que luego sonrió de acuerdo.</p><p>— Alex te salve</p><p>Y allí empezó aquella pelea en la que termino en su cuarto molesta con Alex por no apoyarla , molesta por Over por creerse superior a todos y siendo consolada por Red que era la que mas se preocupaba por ella.</p><p>Al día siguiente luego de ser llevada por pensamientos de locura de la pequeña Sue (oh la pequeña intentando ayudarla en su duelo ) se dirigió con Winn , un buen amigo suyo para pedirle ayuda y lo cito en la sima del edificio de Catco.</p><p>— No me digas , eres Gay — Dijo Winn entre pánico y sorpresa.</p><p>— ¿Que? ¡No! — Grito Kara confundida por aquella suposición.</p><p>— ¿no que amábamos lo que sea? — escuchó un muy pequeño murmuró de Sue.</p><p>— en Rusia no permiten eso , pero si es muy ardiente te digo que incluso yo me uno a eso — Y escuchó la clara broma (eso era ¿verdad? Ella nunca bromearía con su patria) de Red.</p><p>Okey , tal vez no era tan heterosexual como creía.</p><p>---</p><p>De cierta forma se las arreglo para no tener que hablar sobre su TID , era algo difícil de hablar con alguien que no fuera de su familia. Pudo desarrollar un traje con Winn aunque con algunos detalles.</p><p>—Usas Falda y todo el poder de la patria Rusa te caerá — Kara escuchó  claramente la queja de Red.</p><p>— Mejor usemos un pantalón , volar con falda seria algo...no me sentiría bien — le sugirió a Winn y  este lo acepto , un pantalón que ahora debía cubrir por jeans.</p><p>Así empezó su travesía como héroe y que tanto Red como Sue disfrutaban. Una le encantaba meterse en robos , incendios y a la otra ayudar a personas mayores y garitos en arboles. Volvió a sentirse en unión con todas , excepto Over que parecía dormida de nuevo esperando que le pasara algo para decir 'Te lo dije'</p><p>—————</p><p>Había pasado unos meses , en reiteradas ovaciones Over si había parecido para decir 'Te lo dije' pero también ayudar a Kara , situaciones de vida o muerte que sacaron a Kara y a las demás de sus casillas. Pero al menos llegaron al acuerdo de seguir siendo héroes , al parecer también le gusto ser héroe o era cosa de estar en el mismo cuerpo , quien sabe.</p><p>Ahora estaba investigando con Clark lo sucedido con Lena Luthor  y tenían que ver como era aquella mujer y si era como su hermano.</p><p>Y entro en aquella oficina. Por Rao...</p><p>—¿Donde firmo para ser Estadounidense? Por esa mujer yo dejo mi patria y todo lo que implica — escucho a Red claramente emocionada.</p><p>— Es muy bonita — Escucho como murmullo lo que dijo Sue.</p><p>— Mierda — Incluso escucho a Over.</p><p>Esta mujer estaba en un rango muy diferente que dejo sin habla a Kara , hizo que Red quisiera dejar de ser Rusa , que Sue diera un alago y despertó a Over , ¿¡Quien madres era ella?!</p><p>---</p><p>De alguna forma Kara logró sobrellevar la entrevista con Lena mientras intentaba ignorar todas las cosas que decían , era tan raro que escuchara tan claramente a sus huéspedes porque eso sólo pasaba cuándo estaba en una crisis , ¡Pero sólo estaba haciendo una entrevista! , ¡incluso podía sentir como Over estaba intentando tomar el volante!</p><p>El punto , es que pudo sobrevivir y al salir de aquél lugar y alejarse un poco pudo recuperar los sentidos y Over pareció volver a dormir y sólo podía escuchar claramente a Red que seguía hablando de Lena , Sinceramente también creía lo que decía....</p><p>— Sé vé qué es buena persona y recatada , fue criada de buena forma y hablando de forma ¿la viste? Por Dios , no sentí la heterosexualidad.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Lo de qué se refiere a qué es buena persona , no lo otro. Aun sin que el restó sé lo dijera ella podía afirmar que Lena era una buena persona , diferente a su familia que Odia a los Supers y esperaba tener una buena amistad con ella.</p><p>— oh sí "Amistad" — Escucho a Red reírse.</p><p>Nunca dejaría el mandó a Red cuándo estuviera con Lena , lucharía por él mandó aun cuando le cause una migraña o un desmallo , aunque estaba un poco relajada porque Red nunca pediría agresivamente el control lo cual era ciertamente una ventaja.</p><p>-----</p><p>De alguna u otra forma se gano la Amistad de Lena y eso era agradable ya que era una persona extraordinaria , además de qué podía hablar tranquilamente con alguien. Era su mejor amiga.</p><p>— Y dale con la Burra al trigo — escucho la queja de Red mientras preparaba la casa para una película con sus amigos.</p><p>— ¿No era nuestra amiga? — Sue preguntó en un murmullo ya que no entendía muy bien.</p><p>— Sí , pero sería mejor sí fuera algo más , creí que habíamos discutido esto en la libreta Sue — Al escuchar eso Kara se movilizó hacía donde tenía guardado la libreta viendo la conversación qué tuvieron , básicamente un plan de Ligue para Lena.</p><p>— No voy a ligarme a Lena , ella es una buena persona y ahora necesita amigos ya que perdió a su familia — Les recalcó a todas y sorprendentemente se callaron de su conversación sobre el tema. No me daba buena espina.</p><p>Término de alistar el lugar en total silencio lo cual era un poco relajante. Entonces tocaron el timbre y sé movió velozmente pensando que era la pizza pero como no uso los rayos x se sorprendió al ver a Lena.</p><p>— Lena , Hola , llegaste temprano — Le hizo pasar Felizmente de su llegada — y veo que trajiste comida — Lena pudo ver como se iluminaba aun más Kara al ver la comida China y por ende Postikers.</p><p>— Sí , Jess me hecho temprano de la oficina así que vine aquí a ayudarte un poco — le dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación — pero parece que ya tienes todo — volvió a observó a Kara qué ahora parecía un poco ida.</p><p>— No , ya es agradable tu presencia porque no tendré que esperar sola — Kara hablo normalmente pero podía sentir como su ceja derecha estaba teniendo un tic , otra señal de qué nada bueno estaba pasando.</p><p>Sé sentó en una de las sillas de la isla para Inhalar y exhalar un poco intentando detener el tic y eso sólo preocupo más a Lena que se sentó frente a ella y con su mano tocó la rodilla de Kara mostrando su preocupación.</p><p>— ¿esta todo bien? — Leña no recibió respuesta porque Kara sólo sé quedo viendo la nada y paso su mano frente a sus ojos preocupada.</p><p>Luego de unos segundos llamándola sin resultado sólo pensó en llamar a Alex qué estudio medicina.</p><p>— ¿Lena?¿paso algo? — Alex sé escuchaba claramente confundida por la llamada.</p><p>— Es Kara , estábamos hablando y sé quedo estática y no responde — su voz mostró clara preocupación y esa noticia exaltó a Alex.</p><p>— Por favor , mantenla vigilada y no la dejes sola sin importar lo que diga , ya voy para allá — Fue lo único que escucho antes de qué colgara.</p><p>Lena solo pudo suspirar y observar a Kara esperando que nada grave le este sucediendo. Por otro lado Kara estaba 'cediendo el volante' a Over , no entendía porque estaba despierta pero quería el mandó y empezó a ser doloroso y eso se demostró en el tic qué tuvo momentos antes. Ahora solo estaba cediendo el control a Over con ayuda de Red ya que lograba a qué no fuera tan doloroso.</p><p>Un par de minutos después fue logrado y Lena sé alegró de ver a Kara bien , sólo qué esa no era Kara. Over se sentó de manera recta en el banquillo y vio con desinterés a Lena.</p><p>— oh , eres tu — Over sólo dijo eso confundiendo a Lena , ¿que rayos? — </p><p>Por su lado Over no entendía porque estaba allí , tenía fragmentos del día de Kara pero sin idea de qué la llevó a tomar el mandó. Espera , tal vez le diría a esa humana está rara condición y por eso entró en pánico dando lugar a ella.</p><p>— Esa Rubia es una idiota — Rodó los ojos mientras Lena le veía con interés , ése fue un tono un poco más bajo del timbre de Voz de Kara.</p><p>—am...¿que té pasa? — Lena volvió a tocar la rodilla de Kara en un intentó de estar más cerca pero Over por su lado la quitó y se levanto como sí hubiera entrado en pánico — ¿Kara? — se levanto e intentó acercarse</p><p>— ¡No té acerques! — aquél gritillo salió de Kara confundiéndola.</p><p>— ¡La asustas Idiota! — Over pudo escuchar la voz de Red.</p><p>—Pues no tendría que asustarla sí Kara no hubiera entrado en pánico — Rodó los ojos confundiendo más a Leña por hablar a sí misma , algo raro estaba pasando — es mas ¿de qué hablaban ustedes? — esta fue una pregunta tanto a Lena , como a Red y Kara sí estaba consciente.</p><p>— No lo sé , estabas surgiendo y no preste atención por ayudar a la rubia a darte el mandó — Aquello fue una queja a Over por tomar el control sin tener una razón , lo cual era raro.</p><p>— Sólo estábamos hablando de hoy y parecías sentirte mal — Esta fue Lena quien dejó su razonamiento para cuándo Alex llegará y le explicará que pasaba.</p><p>— Oh , yo no debería tener esta charla contigo , esta locura no tiene que ver conmigo — Apuntó a Lena con el seño fruncido , nada de eso tenía que ver con ella.</p><p>— oh , habla de avanzar la relación a mas que amigas ya que Kara no quiere hablar de eso y no me deja el control — Sugirió Red aprovechando la situación y dejándole todo el problema futuro a Kara.</p><p>— Y yo para qué voy a hablarle de qué te la quieres coger , no es mi asunto — Over golpeó con su puño la mesa causando un pequeño hueco en la mesa de madera , en verdad estaba molesta por esa situación.</p><p>Todo eso asusto más a Lena quién desde hace rato sólo sé quedo al margen intentando saber que pasaba. Por un lado pensó que Kara tenía algo así como esquizofrenia o se Drogo (cosa qué desecho tan pronto pensó , la tierna y adorable Kara no haría eso) así que fue por la opción de la Esquizofrenia o algo así.</p><p>Y entonces dio un saltó al ver la fuerza con la que impactó el puño de Kara en la mesa , ¿Que estaba pasando con su amiga?.</p><p>— Lamento tardar , ya estoy aquí — y Alex entró al apartamento usando su llave y siendo observada por ambas , Lena con esperanza y Over con enojo y Alex conocía esa mirada — Oh Mierda.</p><p>Había mucho que explicar.</p><p>— Así que....¿que sabes? — Alex mencionó luego de mover a Lena al sofá dejando a Over en el banquillo de la isla comiendo la pizza que le entrego el repartidor antes de entrar.</p><p>La pregunta fue directa a Lena preocupada de cuanto sabia de Kara o Over , quién sea. Dependía de lo que halla hecho o dicho Over.</p><p>— a éste punto , nada , excepto que Kara tiene una especie de ¿Esquizofrenia? — sólo observó a Over  quién comía la pizza mientras les observaba sin interés.</p><p>Por su lado Over no tenía nada qué hacer y no le daría el control a Red así que esperaría a qué Kara se haga presente o tome conciencia. Así que para calmar un poco su molestia se mantendría comiendo y escuchando lo que digan. Excepto qué ser confundida con Esquizofrenia le hacía enojar ¡ella no era un put* invento mental!</p><p>— ¡Olle más respeto! Ustedes humanos no comprenden lo superior que soy — Refunfuñó con su voz unos decibeles más bajó confundiendo a Lena por su actitud y haciendo rodar los ojos a Alex qué pudo ya identificar quién era.</p><p>— okey , ahora no sé nada — y la teoría de qué tuviera Esquizofrenia sé fue —</p><p>— Sí... , no es como sí fuera algo común — Alex suspiro antes de continuar — Kara sufre...— Alex sé quedo pensando lo que pasaba — no puedo decirlo , no es mi secreto para decirlo y ella es quién debería decirlo — mencionó apuntando a Over quién sólo sonrió al ver lo impotente qué se vio Alex.</p><p>— ¿Esto es tan....complicado , Qué no pueden decirme? — Lena alterno su mirada entré Kara y Alex —</p><p>— Sí tanto quieres saber , simple — Over mencionó auto-incluyendoce y dándole pánico a Alex quién se levanto para intentar callarle — Oh , calmate Ariel , ellas ya estaban planeando decirle. A espaldas de Kara pero le dirían — detuvo a Alex antes de qué la tocara , le disgustaba el contacto físico con humanos — Aquí la rubia tenía Trastorno disociativo de la personalidad y por eso estamos aquí teniendo esta conversación — y dejó la actitud burlona con la que se dirigió hace momentos para volver a sí indiferencia y prestarle atención a la pizza.</p><p>— ¿Trastorno disociativo de la personalidad? — Le preguntó a Alex al ver que 'Kara' no colaboraría más.</p><p>— Antes lo conocían como doble personalidad , pero es mas como....esto — Alex mencionó apuntando a Over , ella misma no estudio mucho de eso y las únicas que sabían bien del tema eran Kara y Eliza —</p><p>— Yo soy mucho mejor que esas humanas así que no me compares con ellas , además yo no soy quien está enamorada de una simple , humana — Dijo apuntando a Lena de manera despectiva.</p><p>— ¿¡a Kara le gusta Lena?! — Alex sólo observó sorprendida a Over y Lena se sonrojo un poco interesada en lo que decía.</p><p>— No se la rubia , pero Roja está pendeja — Rodó los ojos con fastidio , amor , algo que no le agradaba escuchar porque nadie estaba a su altura.</p><p>— Oh , ¿que? — Ahora Alex era la confundida ¿no qué Red era la más heterosexual de todas las cuatro?. Kara era mas tipo Bisexual y no se podía colocar etiqueta a Sue siendo solo una niña y mucho menos hablar de Over que odia a prácticamente todos.</p><p>Misterios qué no Comprendía. Por su lado Lena sé sintio un tanto nerviosa , 1/4 podria considerarce un logro en esa rubia que parece que oculto este secreto sobre si misma. Pero de cierta forma le comprendia porque afectaba toda su vida.</p><p>Luego de es Over no contestó nada más a lo que preguntaban y se comió el restó de la pizza , Lena se iba a ir pero Alex pidió qué se quedara ya que no podían dejarla sola , menos sí es es Over que tiene delirios de grandeza ( los cuales no son tan deliriosos por los poderes kriptonianos ) por lo que tienen que vigilarla.</p><p>Por su lado Alex les dijo a todos qué se cancelaba la noche , no quería lidiar con ellos y la forma directa de Over. Aunque ahora que lo piensa fue más calmada qué de costumbre ya que normalmente tiraría una mesa sin importarle quién sea. Bueno , otro misterio.</p><p>Finalmente , Over y Lena vieron películas de terror en la televisión. Más bien Over que aun en el banquillo Disfrutaba y Lena , ella prefirió dormir para procesar mejor la información de qué su amiga tenía más de una identidad , algo así.</p><p>Cuándo Lena sé despertó sintió mucho ruido en la habitación y de alteró por un segundo antes de recordar que se quedo Dormida en casa de Kara mientras 'vigilaba' qué la extraña personalidad de ella hiciera algo malo o eso le entendió a Alex.</p><p>— Buenos días Lena — Fue Recibida por una sonrisa radiante que le entrego un plato de cereal.</p><p>— Kara — Soltó en un tipo de suspiro feliz de qué su Kara volviera y pudieran hablar.</p><p>— Nope , esta teniendo un ataque de pánico y no sé porque — mencionó 'Kara' con una expresión confusa en su cara mirando a la nada — </p><p>— Pero no le digas nada — Sintió la Voz de Kara en pánico , asustada y llorosa.</p><p>— Oh , lo siento — eso ultimo salió en un tono triste.</p><p>Bueno , tal vez Kara todavía no estaba preparada para la conversación , aunque Lena nunca le obligaría sólo estaba un poco intrigada por lo que le sucedía a su amiga.</p><p>— Entonces...¿que quieres saber? — Fue lo próximo qué mencionó 'Kara' mientras Lena se mantenía en silencio comiendo el cereal e intentando no ser una molestia.</p><p>— ¿no es molesto que pregunté de lo que té pasa? — Lena no quería meterse en algo a lo que Kara no le diera permiso , quería que Kara se sintiera segura de decírselo.</p><p>— No lo creo , Red me dice que esta bien y Kara sólo sigue igual y confió en Red y sé que es muy buena persona y no me diría que hiciera algo que no fuera bueno y yo también pienso que es buena idea decirte porque podríamos hablar y charlar y jugar — Sue mencionó alegre , ella estaba emocionada más qué todo y Lena de cierta forma reconoció esa forma de ser de algunas veces que almorzó con Kara. Una muy inocente que hacía pensar siempre a Lena qué Kara era la cosita más tierna sobre la tierra.</p><p>— Okey  , lo captó — Lena sonrió enternecida — Sé que no eres Kara en si , así que...Hola , Soy Lena — sólo intentaba iniciar con el pie derecho tras esta reciente revelación.</p><p>— ¡SUE! — Prácticamente chillo y saltó un poco en el sillón mientras aun estaba sentada — Esto sera muy divertido — y Lena pudo escuchar cierta risa encantadora que Kara algunas veces soltaba.</p><p>De cierta forma , muchas cosas empezaban a tener sentido ahora.</p><p>-------</p><p>Lena prácticamente paso la mañana con Sue , aunque estuviera en el cuerpo de Kara Lena sabia que era una pequeña niña que solo quería jugar y divertirse lo cual sucedió. Jugaron en su mayoría juegos de mesa mientras hablaban. Sue hablaba siempre de juguetes , juegos , sus pensamientos y lo divertido que era jugar a los súper héroes con Alex ( por un momento Lena sintió qué no hablaba de un juego pero lo dejó ir ) </p><p>Fue una suerte que los Sábados fueran en su mayoría días donde podía relajarse de su trabajo de la semana y qué Jess pudiera manejar todo. </p><p>Por otro lado Lena entendió un poco más del TID como lo explico Sue , ella misma tampoco sabia mucho pero le respondió todo lo que sabia , no veía nada sólo escuchaba lo que decían a veces los otros. Kara era la principal y le seguían Red , Over y ella , no era mucha información pero lo suficiente para qué pudiera entender un poco.</p><p>Y entonces cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo vio como Sue se servía otro plato de cereal ( el cual llevaba mucha azúcar) así que optó por hacerle la comida , no entendía aun como Kara normalmente trataba con la falta de cocina de Sue aunque Kara tampoco era muy buena.</p><p>------</p><p>Luego del almuerzo Lena sé sorprendió de lo rápido que se durmió Sue , aunque teniendo en cuenta que mentalmente tenía como diez años no sé alarmó mucho , era una niña muy agradable. Así que mientras Sue dormía Lena optó por investigar un poco sobre el TID y encontró algunos datos que fueron interesantes como él hecho de Disociar o el trauma infantil.</p><p>Supuso que su trauma infantil pudo ser por la muerte de sus padres cuando era niña. Aunque también el hecho de qué disociaba era relevante pues una vez vio a Kara abrir el horno como tres veces Solo para asegurarse qué el pavo estuviera allí antes de encenderlo.</p><p>— uhg — Y escucho un Quejido a su lado en el sillón , parecía que alguien se despertó — oh , cállate y deja de ser un desastre — y al parecer no era Sue.</p><p>A diferencia de over qué la escucho ayer , su voz era más suave y a diferencia de Sue no era tan cálida. Pero tampoco era la voz de Kara ya que se escuchaba más rasposa y en un momento juro escuchar una Maldición en otro idioma. Sep , no era Kara así que supuso que era la Red que Sue mencionó antes como 'la persona en la que mas confía y esta segura que hacía Todo bien' , iba a averiguarlo ahora.</p><p>— ¡Que No hay nadiez aquie! — Red se levanto de golpe asustando un poco a Lena y haciéndola dar un saltito. Red estaba un poco molesta por él drama que estaba escuchando de Kara además de qué estaba disfrutando de dormir cuando Sue la dejó.</p><p>Pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Lena y tocó su hombro pensando que aun dormía y al sentir lo sólido que era sé cubrió la cara con una mano antes de soltar un suspiro.</p><p>— Supongo que ya lo sabes , y lo siento por eso no quería asustarte o algo — Red sólo indico esto suponiendo lo que Sue hubiera hecho , no tenía idea en sí porque estaba intentando calmar a Kara de su pánico Gay , aunque esta no lo aceptara como tal.</p><p>Red aun demostraba aquella confianza normal pero su voz era más tranquila no queriendo asustar a Lena , además de qué no estaba diciendo un comentario mordaz sobre la sexualidad de Kara o el cuerpo de Lena</p><p>Cuándo Red le había dicho a Kara que quería ser Estadounidense para estar con Lena , no era en broma , así que le daría una buena primera impresión ( consiente de qué no es Kara ) , era lo único que pedía además de ser una ocacion qué nunca pasaba cuándo Kara estaba consciente.</p><p>— oh , sólo me sorprendí no té preocupes — Red se sintió a desmallar cuándo Lena le dio aquella sonrisa suave —  posiblemente en algún momento hablamos pero empecemos , soy Lena — le tendió la mano como hizo antes con Sue.</p><p>— Red — Sonrió con autosuficiencia antes de tomar su mano y dejar un beso en ella causando que un pequeño rubor cubriera a Lena y sonriera más confiada — y es un gustó al fin hablar directamente contigo.</p><p>Lena sintió el peligro eminente a sus pensamiento platónicos-romanticos sobre Kara ya que aunque fuera otra identidad no soltaba el hecho de qué se veía como Kara.</p><p>Antes de continuar conversando y qué Lena saliera de su Gay panic por la acción repentina de alguien que tiene el aspecto de Kara. Red se levanto y sé encaminó a la habitación de Kara.</p><p>— Esperarme un momento — Sonrió con superioridad antes de cerrar la habitación.</p><p>Por su parte Lena respiro Hondo para intentar cambiar sus nervios , 'no era Kara , sólo su cuerpo. Su hermoso y sensual cuerpo , ¡concentrate!' , esto tardaría unos momentos. Suerte que Sue no era así porque si no , Lena ya hubiera muerto.</p><p>Unos minutos después Red salió y sé encontró de nuevo con Lena , esta vez con un pantalón negro y una camisa de cuadros blanca y sobre esta una chaqueta negra gruesa y lanuda , la cual confundió un poco a Lena teniendo en cuenta que hacía como 35° C.</p><p>— Eztöy Perfecta , Lista para hablar — Al inició sé le salió su acento y Lena entendió un poco más la chaqueta pero luego hablo perfectamente el inglés.</p><p>— Supongo que eres Rusa — Lena arqueo una ceja entendiendo un poco sobre esta persona.</p><p>— Acertaste muy bien — Red se sentó en un taburete un poco lejos , esa ceja le afectaba pero no sé redimiría a hacer lo que Kara siempre hacía aunque ahora entendía porque nunca escuchaba , Lena era...Rao.</p><p>— Creo que eres la primera con una diferente nacionalidad — Lena pensó eso rápidamente.</p><p>Sue parecía ser una pequeña Kara , Over , no estaba segura pero Sue afirmó que era la misma que Kara por lo que Red sería la única con una diferencia.</p><p>— See — Red asintió , eso era verdad y no lo era , es decir quería cambiarse a Estadounidense pero Kara ya lo era así que no debía cambiar nada. Además no iba a hablar de la nacionalidad Kryptoniana qué llevaban Kara y Over — Soy muy diferente a lo que Kara respecta — se levanto luego de calmarse por él tema de la Ceja y sé acercó con confianza a Lena , demasiada confianza llegando a respirar su mismo aire —  Por ejemplo , no tengo miedo de admitir que me vuelves bien Gay — Sonrió con complicidad al ver la reacción de Lena.</p><p>Lena se sonrojo y mantuvo el contacto visual con Red , la implicación de esa frase sugería que ella volvía Gay a Kara o dios , o dios , o dios.</p><p>— Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh — y ése fue el grito interior de Kara qué causó que Red se sintiera mareada haciendo que se sentará en el sofá sobando su cabeza ante la creciente migraña qué crecía —</p><p>— Deja de gritar , eres sólo un desastre gay y alguien debía decírselo — mascullo mientras también sentía el tic en su pierna la cual bajaba y subía repetidamente mientras estaba sentada.</p><p>— ¿que? — Mientras el sonrojo bajaba de intensidad , Lena le pregunto , lo único que escucho fue un murmuró.</p><p>— .... — Red iba a formularle una respuesta pero aunque movía la boca ningún sonido salia y antes de saberlo estaba recostada en posición fetal en el sofá mientras Lena acariciaba su cabello preocupada aunque no sabia que exactamente hacer.</p><p>Varios minutos pasaron , casi una hora , cuándo el cuerpo se relajo y por ende Lena suspiro al ver que estaba mejor.</p><p>— Hola — Lena le saludó con cariño , le daba igual quién era , sólo estaba feliz que Kara no tuviera algo grave —</p><p>— Hola — Los ojos de Kara brillaron al verla y Los ojos de Lena le siguieron al reconocer el tono de Voz característico de Kara.</p><p>Lo único que importaba es que estaba bien.</p><p>----</p><p>— Así que...Ya lo sabes — Kara se removió incomoda en su sofá , Lena había descubierto una parte muy secreta de ella —</p><p>— No tenemos que hablar de esto si no quieres — Lena toco su hombro con cariño , nunca obligaría a Kara a Nada.</p><p>— es que si quiero hablar contigo de esto , eres importante para mi y esto también es importante para mi y quiero que sea importante para ambas- </p><p>— Estas desvariando — Escucho a Red quejarse un poco — Solo hablale con la verdad , con tus sentimientos y lo que esto representa para nosotras — Aquello fue muy dulce — y sobre todo besala que te puso los ojos — demasiado bueno para ser verdad.</p><p>— Respiro profundamente para ver a Lena a la Cara — Nosotras hemos estado en esta situación por mucho tiempo , prácticamente desde que vivo con los Danvers y ya estoy acostumbrada a ellas y aunque no todas las veces estamos de acuerdo estamos en un mismo cuerpo y eso les hace parte de mi , todas somos parte importante de la otra — acaricio su propio brazo con cariño — pero aún así no es fácil hablar de esto con otros , es extraño ya que somos un círculo de confianza pero queremos que también seas parte de el , siempre somos felices da hablar contigo o sobre ti — Observo los ojos de Lena y sonrió — Eres importante para todas — Tomo la mano de lena con cariño , por primera vez en mucho tiempo había hablado como estaba más acostumbrada en hacer , en Plural.</p><p>— Kara...— Lena solo se sintió enternecida por sus palabras y le abrazo.</p><p>Lo que quedaba de la tarde platicaron a gusto de lo que paso y también hablaron como normalmente lo hacían , nada tenia que cambiar. Solo debían ser ellas como siempre.</p><p>— Un momento , dale un beso pendeja , aquí nadie es Heterosexual — Fue la queja de Red antes de que Lena se fuera , pero ya era tarde luego resolverían ese pequeño tema</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p>La neta esto fue de cierta forma sencillo :u<br/>Es decir , si , me trague como una cincuenta páginas sobre el TID y como veinte vídeos de la chama de arriba , pero eso fue hace como meses , me había interesado el tema y mientras veía de nuevo la primera temporada de Supergirl me di cuenta de eso , que Kara bien pudo desarrollar TID :u</p><p>Ahora si tienes dudas con ese final , esperale los extras xd</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Extra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Un par de extras sobre este AU</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero les guste , puede que en un futuro escriba denuevo con esta tematica.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Si Kara hubiera desarrollado Trastorno asociativo de la Personalidad ) (Extra )</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-------Kara no salió con nadie en su vida-------</p><p> </p><p>Kara nunca ha salido con alguien , es decir ¿Cómo podría? Tendría que caerle bien a Red , Sue y Over. Red tal vez saldría con alguien por interés , Sue es muy hiperactiva para las personas y Over prácticamente odia a toda la humanidad.</p><p> </p><p>Por lo que ningún interés amoroso de Kara pasaba de eso , nunca tuvo un amor al cual aferrarse , tal vez Kenny había llegado un poco a todas (Over al menos llegaba a tolerar su presencia ) y si hubiera vivido estarían juntos pero ya no era posible por su muerte.</p><p> </p><p>Kara estaba segura que nunca llegaría a tener pareja mientras ellas tres estuvieran junto a ella , pero tampoco podría separarse de ella por lo que se resignó. Así que el hecho de que todas estuvieran enamoradas de Lena le llegó por sorpresa.</p><p> </p><p>— Espera , espera ¿Que?¿Over? — Kara volvió a leer lo escrito la noche anterior por sus 'residentes' , básicamente ayer ella no tuvo el cuerpo y sólo estuvieron ellas Tres haciendo lo que querían.</p><p> </p><p>En el Diario empezaba por Red quien describió su mañana y como desayuno con Lena al encontrarla en el café a donde iba , diez líneas de descripción de lo hermosa que lucia Lena con el sonrojo que le provocó y volvió a Catco. Luego seguía Over quien despertó por una gran carga de estrés de Red por un alienígena y antes de que la DEO lo neutralizara fue enviada a volar contra algunos edificios hasta terminar en L-Corp donde almorzó con Lena en silencio y aunque no lo escribió allí Kara sabía que Over soportaba a Lena sólo por comer con ella y finalmente por la noche Sue atendió a todos en la reunión , hablando mucho de como se divertió con Lena , Lena aquello y mucho más.</p><p> </p><p>Kara no lo Aceptaría en voz alta pero estaba feliz que ellas estuvieran cómodas con Lena.</p><p> </p><p>— No que no eh? — y escucho la voz de Red , buen momento para dejar salir sus pensamientos geis —</p><p> </p><p>-------Over conociendo a Overgirl ------</p><p> </p><p>Entonces vio como aquella mujer se quitaba la máscara y mostraba ser ella.</p><p> </p><p>—Soy Overgirl — Se presentó con voz sería y con el sé lo fruncido estando cerca de Flecha verde de tierra X.</p><p> </p><p>— Compermiso — escucho Kara un susurro antes de sentir como querían quitarle el volante , se dejó ya que era Over.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué le pasa? — Oliver le preguntó a Flash al ver como Kara de quedó estática.</p><p> </p><p>— Ya sabes , cosas de alienígenas — Flash alzó los hombros sin entender tampoco muy bien que le pasaba a Kara.</p><p> </p><p>— Aquí sólo puede haber una Supergirl — Over sentenció mientras se lanzaba contra Overgirl , nunca perdonaría a alguien con su nombre.</p><p> </p><p>------Red conociendo a La hija Roja -------</p><p> </p><p>— Lex solo te usa , apenas alcanze su objetivo te matará — Kara intento razonar con aquella copia suya.</p><p> </p><p>— Mï Alex no me haría eso — se le salio un poco el acento Ruso y Red no dudo en pedir permiso a Kara para salir.</p><p> </p><p>— aver , aver , aver , aver pendeja , en primera como mujer poderosa y Rusa te digo que está mal visto que sigas a ese hombre sin conocerlo bien , caes mal mija , caes mal — Kara que se mantuvo conciente estuvo confundida porque aunque fue dicho con acento Ruso eran frases que nada tenían que ver.</p><p> </p><p>Aunque Red se quejo algunos minutos con la hija Roja no sirvió de nada.</p><p> </p><p>— no puedo creer que esa niña sea mi copia , no se parece nada a mi , le faltaba lesbianismo — Kara hizo una cara confundida ante lo dicho por Red.</p><p> </p><p>Era mejor no profundizar en eso o entraría en otra crisis sobre si le gusta Lena ..... No , no hablara de eso ahora.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————Como Kara supo que Lena sabia que ella era Supergirl ————</p><p> </p><p>Entonces estando a punto de tomar la harun-el con las manos desnudas Lena la detuvo y le paso un par de guantes con el mismo color de la tela de su traje.</p><p> </p><p>— No es por ofenderte Supergirl pero seria mala idea que hubiera un clon tuyo o similar — Lena torcio un poco las cejas , aunque le agradaban todas las personalidades de Kara sabia que si tan solo Over o Red tuvieran un cuerpo propio habria un desastre.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu no nos ofendes en nada bb  , aunque si estaria agradable un cuerpo propio y que esta deje su panico gei — Kara escucho lo dicho por Red retumbando en sus oidos. Bufo un poco por eso pero lo ignoro y se puso los guantes.</p><p> </p><p>— no estoy molesta , gracias Lena — Le sonrio a lena mientras se colocaba los guantes y procedia a ayudar a Lena con la harun-el mientras Alex y Mon-El vigilaban a Reing queque se hacia mas fuerte.</p><p> </p><p>Lena y Supergirl trabajaron lo que pudieron en la formula de la harun-el antes de que la ultima tuviera que ir para pelear con Reing y darle mas tiempo a Lena. Por suerte pudieron detenerla separando a Sam y Reing de una vez por todas.</p><p> </p><p>Pero Supergirl callo , estuvo expuesta a la Harun-el y puede que se cree una doble donde este una de sus personalidades o eso creia Lena preocupada mientras se colocaba a su lado preocupada.</p><p> </p><p>— ¡Kara! — el nombre salio solo y solo pudo sostenerla mientras esta recuperaba el aliento con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder.</p><p> </p><p>— tu...¿Lo sabes? — los ojos de Kara solo llevaban miedo ante ella hecho de que lena no quisiera estar con ella por todo ello tiempo que mintió.</p><p> </p><p>— Lena suspiro agradecida que no tuviera nada grave — Se quien esta al volante por tu tono de voz , no es muy difícil luego de eso — Acaricio el cabello dorado con tranquilidad.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Y no estas molesta? — Kara trago saliva asustada — </p><p> </p><p>— No puedo estarlo , es un secreto tuyo , además se que confías en mi — Lena tomo su mano y la apretó , ella conocía un secreto incluso mejor guardado que su identidad y estaba feliz que Kara confiara en ella.</p><p> </p><p>— Eso es bueno — Kara sonrió con cariño al ver la tranquilidad de Lena.</p><p> </p><p>— Besala pendeja — y los gritos de fondo de red no podían faltar.</p><p> </p><p>— de grande nos casaremos con la señorita Luthor — escucho a Sue susurrar burbujeante mente feliz y se sentó rápidamente confundiendo a todos pues solo ella escucho eso.</p><p> </p><p>— valla , valla , la niña tiene buenos gustos — Red rio divertida.</p><p> </p><p>— Dejas que se escape y estas muerta — y un comentario fuera de lugar de Over termino por dejarla confundida. ¿Que mierda?</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Kara estas bien?¿La Harun-el se llevo a- tu adn? — fue la pregunta sutil de Alex.</p><p> </p><p>— estoy bien , me siento completa , solo me mareé — Le resto importancia al gusto de todas por Lena ( siquiera es gusto lo de Over?) Y respondió calmando a todos en la habitación.</p><p> </p><p>Esa noche seria la primera de muchas donde tendría una crisis por sus sentimientos por Lena. </p><p> </p><p>————El primer beso de lena y kara————</p><p> </p><p>Nada es normal cuando tienes a tres personas en tu cabeza , algunas diciendo o haciendo cosas mas que las otras. Y aunque Red en teoría estuviera alli para ayudarle a controlar al resto y calmarla ( lo cual hacia mayormente y estaba agradecida pero no venia al caso ) tambien era la que mas ruido hacia. La mayoría del tiempo que estaba conciente hablaba cosas raras , en Ruso o la molestaba con ser gay por Lena.</p><p> </p><p>En este caso varios meses después ya había aceptado su amor por lena y lo gei que era , ahora el problema recurrente eran todas ella que parecían pasar mucho tiempo con lena.</p><p> </p><p>Red siempre coqueteaba con Lena y la hacia sonrojarse , cosa que le molestaba un poco. Sue era el menor de los problemas ya que sobretodo solo mostraba cariño y Lena la veía maternal. Y Over , aunque no dijera mucho el hecho de que se sentara en el balcon de Lena para observar las estrellas juntas daba mucho para hablar.</p><p> </p><p>Kara odiaba eso , pero tampoco podía odiarlas o acaparar a Lena cuando son el mismo cuerpo. No podía.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Me estas escuchando kara?— Lena pregunto sacándola de su ensoñación , recordo que estaba viendo una película con Lena en su casa.</p><p> </p><p>— No tanto , Red esta diciendo una critica un tanto rara — Invento eso , pero no escuchaba a red hace unos minutos , posiblemente agotada o no quería decir nada.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Como es su critica? — Lena levanto una ceja interesada.</p><p> </p><p>Kara de quedo embobada detallando aquella ceja delgada , aquellos ojos que le daban la vista del verde y el azul verdoso. Aquella piel blanca que contrastaba perfecto con su cabello y por Rao , esos labios rojos que parecían cómodos. Rao...</p><p> </p><p>Al darce cuenta de lo que hacia volvio a mirar a Lena para empezar a tartamudear una respuesta. Nada salio pero en cambio Lena le sonrió concon cariño antes dede acercarse peligrosamente llegando a rozar sus labios , llegando a respirar el mismo aire.</p><p> </p><p>— No puedo aguantar estar cerca de ti Kara , pero verdad me gustas— Lena permaneció vacilante alli por si Kara la alejaba pero esta la miro impaciente asi que procedió a besarla fervientemente descargando todos sus sentimientos que fueron recibidos a gusto por Kara.</p><p> </p><p>— ¡biban las novias! — escucho a red pero la ignoro , eso era mas importante.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando se separaron no se alejaron mucho de la otra y mientras sostenían sus manos empezaron a hablar.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Esto-esto es porque te gusta una de ellas?— vaciló en preguntar pero lo soltó.</p><p> </p><p>— esto es porque me gustas tu Kara , ellas me agradan pero antes de conocerlas me enamore de ti y ellas solo terminaron de confirmármelo — acaricio su mano con el pulgar , estaba diciendo su nombre para que supiera a quien estaba dirigido , ella y solo ella — Te amo Kara Danvers Zor-El y ellas tres tambien son parte de tu encanto — la miro a los ojos.</p><p> </p><p>Kara solo pudo derretirce de cariño por ella y le sonrio antes de besarla.</p><p> </p><p>— Tambien te amo Lena , lo digo por todas , te amo — Kara beso a lena una y otra vez , besos dulces que demostraban su cariño por la persona que lano aceptaba completa.</p><p> </p><p>Aquella noche fue el inicio de todo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--------------</p><p> </p><p>(Me senti bien soft escribiendo todo uwu , como se que hay mucho de este au mio que no he explicado o dicho tienen la libertad de preguntar en los comentarios y les respondere con un pequeño escrito que estoy feliz jsjsjs)</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>